Until everything is whole again
by Einalem02
Summary: AU where Harvey ends up taking a 11yo Mike in after some horrible events in the kid's family and life.
1. Of lawyers and children

**Hey fangirls and fanboys everywhere. This is my first suits-published fic, I really hope you enjoy it. It's an AU where Mike is around 12 and arvey 30, I know the ages and timings may not fit, but hey! it's a fic, so let's just enjoy it.**

"Got a new case for you Harvey" – Jessica said, walking inside his office, throwing an envelope onto his desk and walking away – "pro-bono" –she said turning from the door – "you better win this Harvey".

If there was something Harvey Specter hated, was pro-bono work. Well, is not that he hated it or that he complained about working for free as he would tell anyone who asked, he just… could barely handle it. Usually these cases involved old people who were looking just for a way to live the rest of their years in peace but couldn't afford that or poor people who had been crushed by those who have had more luck in live or families who have more children than they can feed and he couldn't just deal with children, not that he particular didn't like them, actually, they could be quite funny sometimes, what he didn't like is hoe they make him behave, all protective and caring, like he used to be when he had to take care of his little brother, and the great-hardass Harvey Specter could not let the world see that side of himself, so he would only take care of those cases where only adults were involved. And Jessica knew that, that's why she had given Harvey this case as a payback for last weeks "incident" regarding to some silly prank and the copier , with a smile still on his face he opened up his new case, not expecting at all what was inside –"you've got to be kidding me"-.

Harvey arrived to the address he's be given. It was an apartment complex in an old neighborhood in the suburbs, not what he quite expected.

Getting his head around the fact that there was no way back; he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

-Mrs. Ross, I'm Harvey Specter – he introduced himself when an old warm looking lady opened the door – I'm your attorney.

"Oh! Hello there Mr. Specter, of course, of course" – she said as if remembering right at that moment that she was expecting him – "I was expecting you, please come on in".

Harvey entered the small apartment, feeling a lot out of place. He thought that he should be wearing jeans and a knitted pull-over, instead of his $2000 dollars suit. The place had this warm atmosphere on it, this homey environment, and that smell! " _Was it cookies?"_ Harvey could not remember the last time he smelled something so delicious, and before he could think about it, his mouth asked –"Mrs. Ross, are those cookies I smell?"- That was so not him, to ask those kinds of questions.

"Yes, indeed they are. - I'm baking some for my grandson, he should be home soon from school, and the poor thing has been through a lot these last couple of weeks, I just want to make him have a little bit of happiness".

-I understand, and I'm here to help. So please, tell me your problem.

Mrs. Ross asked him to sit and immediately started to tell him a story –" My son and my daughter in law died in a car accident almost two years ago, my grandson, Mike, has been living with me since. He is a great kid, never gives any trouble, and he is brilliant, is not just me saying it, he really is- As you may already know, my husband passed away a few months ago as well, it's been so hard on my boy, with so many deaths in such a short time, anyway, we were doing fine, a little bit tight economically, but fine. But now, they want to take my husband's pension away from us, because they say there a few months missing that he should have worked to be able to retire. I don't know what to do and on top of that, child services already came, they don't think I'm a fit guardian for Michael, and now with economic problem, they threatened me to take him away to foster care".

"I give you my word Mrs. Ross,

"Please call me Edith,"-Mrs. Ross interrupted

"I give you my word Edith that everything will be okay, nothing is going to happen to your grandson" Harvey promised

"Thank you Mr. Specter, you have no idea how much that means to me. Michael has been through a lot in this last years, his parents always took care that he kept his innocence as long as possible, but with all that went on, he had to grow up so fast in just a couple of months –I don't want to put him through something else".

"And you won't Edith, I… " – but he was never able to finish that sentence, because at that exact moment a mop of blond hair came running around the corner, blabbing about something that went on that day.

"Oh," He said once he saw that his grandmother had company "hi"

"Michael, darling, this is Mr. Specter" –Edith explained

"Are you with child services? " –The kid asked

"Hi Michael, no, I'm not from child services, I'm a lawyer" –Harvey explained; offering his hand as introduction which still not too convinced Mike took.

"Hoe you get here, honey?" –Edith asked, trying to make conversation. It was obvious that Harvey was not used being around children.

"Trevor's mom gave me a ride. - So, if you are a lawyer" – Mike asked Harvey –"have you sent someone to jail?

Taken aback, Harvey tried to find a child-appropriated-answer. _"Hell, two minutes with the kid and he already didn't know how to behave"- "_ Only the bad ones" –He finally answered, thinking that it was an answer that wouldn't freak out a kid, " _Hopefully"_.

And apparently it was the right one, because the smile on the child's face was priceless. At that moment, Harvey understood what it felt like to have someone to trust you and rely completely on you. With only two minutes of knowing each other, he knew that he could not let this kid down. And that… freaked him out.


	2. Terrible accident

**Hey everybody. Thanks for the follows and favorites. I just want to let you know and apologize for any grammar mistakein any of the chapter; english is not my native lenguage and although I try my best to correct everything sometimes it's just not possible.**

 **Anyway, this chapter may skip lots of things but I wanted the story to move a little faster, I didnt want the story to get boring or something before we get o the good part :)**

CHAPTER 2

The case turned out to be much harder than he thought. It was true that Mr. Ross still had two months left before his retirement, and legally, he didn't have the right to have a pension, there was not much Harvey could do in that situation but to try and appeal to the human side of the company he used to work and try and settle. But after a few days of hard convincing work in

Regarding child services, he was able to get Michael to stay with his grandmother, telling them that he was working on the case and there would be enough money soon to take care of the boy. He could not believe that two lives were at risk just because of two months of work in comparison to the more than 30 years that Mr. Ross did work for them.

So, all in all, it was a good day. He knew that what worried Edith he most was her grandsons living situation, and that was settling, at least for now.

"Donna," Harvey called from his office – "I need you to contact Edith Ross, I have some good news for her and I need to get a signature for yesterday" –He said to emphasize the urgency of it.

"She's not going to answer" –Answered the redheaded. "She's at Mike's school"

"What?"- Stop that and get her on the phone" –He ordered

"I told you, she's at Mike's school, something about a speech competition he is in, it's important, so if you really need that signature, you'll have to get there by yourself".

With a sigh, he got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket and keys along with the necessary documents and headed for the door, stopping at Donna's desk –"How do you even know that" – He asked with a real curious look on his face.

"Because I'm Donna" –Was her answer, and that was all the answer he needed. –"I'll text you the school address".

Twenty-five minutes later, Harvey was parking outside Our beloved trinity School. " _What I had to do for the clients"_ he thought as he entered the building, but to be honest, he kind of like Edith and Mike, if he had to choose between all of his clients, he would definitely chose them again. Edith was just so nice and comprehensive, and Mike actually was not bad at all, for being a twelve year old he was really smart, he could keep up a conversation with Harvey in a better way that many adults couldn't, and it seemed like he was really interested in what Harvey does, and he was funny too and that mind of his, that kid needed to work hard and get a good use of that privileged mind he own, and of course, he can't forget the cookies, Edith Ross definitely baked the best cookies in the whole dammed New York, " _Let's not let Donna know that I said that"._

After getting inside the building and the auditorium, it wasn't hard to find Edith, is not as if there were many people in there, only some parents of the participants and a few other students.

"Edith, hi," said Harvey taking the seat next to her.

"Harvey, darling- what a surprise, what are you doing here?"- She greeted him.

"I'm sorry to bother you here, but I have some good news about the case and I need you to...

"Wait, wait darling, Michael's next" –Told him Edith, putting a hand in front of him to emphasize his needing of shutting up. In that moment, Mike appeared on-stage and immediately started on his speech, which was a really accurate work on the traffic system of New York City. To Harvey's surprise, some of the material Mike was using and quoting sounded very familiar to him, and it was good, really good. Mike was crushing his opponents. It just a matter of seconds Mike went from being the happy, blabbing boy Harvey saw with Edith, to a much older kid, who looked responsible and sure of what he was talking about. It reminded Harvey of himself at school. Then came the time of questions, and Harvey was amazed at how calm Mike seemed, he answer every question without doubting and in perfect coherence and structure. It was a beautiful and clean work, Harvey had to admitted, and if he himself hadn't seen Mike studying and writing the speech, he would've doubted that the kid did it himself and not bought it.

It was something hard, to think about it. After everything the kid had been through, the facts that he was as kind with his grandmother and that he still focused on school instead of acting up as you could think any kid would do was something that couldn't be put into words.

When Mike finished his speech everyone started applauding and standing up, he got the most cheers from all of the participants and Harvey couldn't help but to applaud himself, he look next to him and saw Edith, with tears in her eyes and wonder if she had ever seem so proud as she looks in that exact moment. Mike was extremely lucky to have her in his life. He had already given his word to Edith about helping them, but at that moment, he made a promise to himself that he would do everything inside his possibilities to help that small family.

He waited a few more minutes, for the jury to announce the winner, it was obviously Mike, and he wanted to let Edith enjoy the moment as long as she could.

"Edith, I need you to…"

"Not now dear," –She shut him- "I know this is important but whatever it is it can wait, if not, you would've dragged me out of here the moment you saw me. Am I right?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, Michael is coming. Now please, let me congratulate my grandson properly and then we can talk about anything you came here to tell me"

"Grammy, you came" –Exclaimed Mike when he spotted his grandma in the small crow.

"You doubted it?" –Asked Edith

"No, it was more of an affirmation"

"I'm so proud of you Michael, you did great, "- she said hugging him.

"Good job kid," –Congratulated Harvey

"Mr. Specter? what are you doing here? – Questioned Mike, taking the older man's hand that was offered to him.

"I came to talk to your grandmother, but I ended up hearing all of your speech. This seems kind of familiar now that I think of it –He questioned the kid.

"Oh, yeah! "- Mike answered, looking a little bit guilty –"I used that book you recommended me, I read it and it was really useful".

"Hey, no worries kid, the book is not mine, so everything's fine. Besides, I actually used that exact same book for an essay back in high school. – Anyways, before you both go to celebrate Michaels winning, I need you to sign some documents for me, Edith".

Looking around, Mike noticed all the small families congratulating their children on their good job, and although he loved that Grammy was there to support him, it was still hard to see everyone celebrating with their parents and some other relatives. "I think I just want to go home, if that's okay".

-But why, dear? –Asked Edith, concerned –"I thought you wanted to go have lunch"

"I don't know, I just… I don't know I don't feel like it" Answered Mike.

Harvey followed Mikes gaze and easily connected the dots, and before he knew it, the words came out of his mouth. "Well, I need to talk to both of you guys, I have some news and I need some signatures. If you please follow me, we talk about this over lunch. It's on the firm – He said, looking at Mike and then at Edith, who gave him a smile that said that she knew what he was doing, _good, because Harvey himself didn't know._

"I'm going to the restroom" –Said Mike standing up from the table the three of them were sitting at after eating the biggest and most delicious burger he had ever tried.

"Hurry up honey, we need to get home". With a nod, Mike left. "Thank you for doing this Harvey dear, you didnt0 have to" –Said Edith, taking her attention towards Harvey.

"There's no problem at all Edith, Its common that attorneys meet their clients over lunch" –Answered him, trying to excuse himself.

"You know what I mean dear, I saw how you looked at Michael before you spoke, you didn't have to do that, and that makes me even more grateful towards you than what I already was".

"I saw how he was looking at the other kids," Harvey confessed with a sigh "He shouldn0t feel that way, he's a great kid, and he deserves to enjoy his moments"

"I know, and maybe you don't know it, but you've done a great deal to our family, if someone was to take him away from me, which would destroy him, I don't think he could handle another lost. He's so young, and he already had to live through so much. He deserves better. –But you've help, more than you think, over the last couple of weeks, he talks a lot about school, and law and how he wants to become a lawyer and be able to help people".

"Well, I promised you I would help you, and I always keep my promises! –Harvey answered in a very lawyer-ish tone, know that deep inside, there was something more than his promise to a client that made him keep going with these case.

He confirmed that feeling, next morning when while he was searching through some of his books Donna came into his office and looked at him with an I'm-Donna-I-know-it-all face.

"What are you looking for?" –she asked him

"A book" –He answered shortly

"What book?

"Law of Transit and circulation" –Harvey answered, focused on his search, not really paying attention to Donna.

"Why do you need that book?"

"I'm giving it to someone"

"To Michael Ross, right?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because Harvey, that case is everything you've been talking about, you've handed everything about it personally, because you've said how smart this kid is, I know he's gotten into you and… because if it weren´t for someone you cared about, you would've asked me to look for it, instead, you've been going through your books for the past 25 minutes". –Donna answered handing Harvey the book he'd been looking for the past half and hour, and as always, she's was right, not that Harvey would've admitted that.

"There's nothing wrong about giving a book to a kid, I like to think that I'm doing a favor to this world, getting a kid put his nose into a book instead of into de street" –Said Harvey, trying to hide the smile that was growing on his face.

"Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better, but you know deep down that that's not why you are doing these". Answered Donna, moving towards Harvey's desk to answer the phone. Harvey was going through the book, looking for some sort of special quote in it or something, so when Donna finished with the call he was really surprise to see the look on her face.

"What's going on?" –He asked her

"Harvey that was the hospital, Edith Ross was in an accident"


	3. Lonely

**Hey there readers. Thank you for the views and favs.**

 **Again I want to apologize for any grammar mistake already made or to be. Also, I want eveyrone reading this story that I have no idea how Child Services work and any kind of illnes, so when you read something in here about a hospital or about CS, just keep in mind that it all comes from my mind and it's all for the sake of the story, so just go with it. a little imagination doesn't hurt anyone, right? :)**

 **Also, I do not own any of the original Suits characters or their story and I am not making any kind of money or payment for this. Thi is pure fan passion.**

 **Now, relax, read and enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 3

"What?" –Asked Harvey

"The hospital called, they said that..." But Donna was interrupted by Harvey's cellphone.

"Edith, is that you? What happened?" –Asked Harvey answering the phone after seeing Edith Ross's name on the screen.

"No Harvey, is Mike. Harvey, Grammy…something's wrong with Grammy. She's at the hospital and I'm here with her but nobody will listen to me because I'm underage and I heard something about calling child services if no one showed to help, I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't think of anyone else to call" –Babbled Mike through the phone.

"Michal, calm down, what happened?" Harvey was trying to keep his usual calmness, but it was hard after hearing the concern in Mike's voice.

"I don't know, I found her passed out on the kitchen floor. I think she hit her hear or something, and I don't want someone to come and take me away, not when she is like this".

"Okay Michael, don't worry, tell me where you are I'm on my way"

So Mike explained and thirty-five minutes later Harvey was walking through the hospitals door, looking for the ER. When he found it, the first thing he saw was a very disturbed Mike, sitting on a couch lost inside his thoughts.

"Michael "- Harvey approached

"Harvey –Mike acknowledged – I'm sorry I called, you didn't have to come here"

"Hey kid, your grandmother is my client, I have to be here" –Harvey answered, although he wasn't sure Mike believed that was the real reason, even he couldn't believe it. "Tell me what happened"

"I don't know, we got home, I went to my room and Grammy went to take her pills, I found her passed out in the floor"

"What are the doctors saying?"

"That she may have fainted and hit her head," –and even Harvey could hear the tears about to come out of the young boys eyes,-"she's unconscious" –And there they were, the tears that Harvey could not support, from anyone, specially a kid.

"I'm going to talk to the doctors" –Was all Harvey could said, he didn't know how to deal with a crying pre-pubert, so he made his way to the nurses desk and ask for information about Edith.

"Well," –he said to Mike when he got back, sitting next to him – "the doctor wants to make some studies, so apparently all we can do is wait for news… but you already knew that" –he corrected when he saw the obvious look Mike gave him, and even though he already knew the answer, he had to ask "Do you have anyone you could call? An aunt or uncle? Someone who would like to know about your grandmother?"

"No" –said Mike- "it's just me and Grammy, both mom and dad were only Childs, and Grammy's sister died a few years ago.

"Let's just wait until her doctor get out and can give us some news, then we'll know how to proceed".

The waiting seemed eternal, especially for Mike, who was not able to take his mind away from every possible scenario that could come with his grandma being at the hospital. Finally, two hours and a half later, the doctor came out of the ER.

"Edith Ross's family? –He asked to the people waiting in general.

"It's me" –Mike said, standing up and walking towards him.

"Is there someone else with you son?"

"I'm with him" –answered Harvey, also approaching the doctor, "I'm the family's lawyer, Harvey Specter"- he offered his hand to the doctor, while standing next to Mike.

"Okay, so we run some tests on Mrs. Ross, she suffered from a sever concussion when she fell, we still don't know what caused the falling, it could have been just a slip, but we are still running testes. She hasn't recovered consciousness, that's the reason I didn't come out earlier, she has been declared in a temporary coma,"

"What?" –Mike interrupted "a coma? What? NO!" –Mike Shouted

"Michael, calm down" -Harvey tried to reassure

"Is not as bad as it sounds son," –explained the doctor "a temporary coma is just when someone faints and doesn't wake up in between the next two hours. We are taking her to a room, and still are going to run some tests on her and hope that she wakes up soon, before we move on"

Harvey nodded, because that was all he actually could do. "I'll let you know the room number when we move her" – said the doctor and left again for the ER, leaving Harvey with a now fully crying Mike and no idea on what to do.

"Michael, calm down, everything's going to be okay. The doctor said it wasn't as bad as it sounds"-tried Harvey

"It's easy for you to say that, you're not the one who has the only person left in the world for you in a coma in a hospital" –cried Mike, burying his face in his hands.

"No, maybe I'm not, but I do know that your grandmother wouldn't like to see you like this…"

"You don't know what Grammy would like" –said Mike, and they both sat in silence next to each other for an hour, until a woman in her mid-forties approach them and took them out of their own thoughts.

"Michael Ross?" –asked the woman, surprising Mike, whom even though had his eyes open, had his mind somewhere really far away, were any of these things were happening to him, "My name is Elena Coldier, I'm from CPS" –the woman introduced herself, and as if in automatic, Mike turned to look at Harvey. –"I'm here to talk to you about your situation" –She said in a voice that was way to forced to sound friendly.

"Harvey Specter" –Intervened Harvey, offering his hand to Elena, -"I'm the Ross's lawyer"

"I have no record here of a lawyer" –She answered, shaking Harvey's hand

"Well, they do. So, what do you have to talk to my client about?" –He responded in his lawyer tone.

"Well, we've noticed some problems regarding Michaels wellbeing, and it has come to our knowledge that Mrs. Ross is no longer available to take care of Michael, being him a underage boy and having no other relatives, it's our duty to take responsibilities for him.

"Responsibility how?" –Asked Mike

"Well, first you have to come with me to the Children's Center, then we'll find you a nice place to stay as soon as we can"

"What if I don't want to come?" –asked Mike defiantly

"Well, I'm sorry but it's not up to you, now with your grandmother in a…"

"Maybe," –Harvey interfered –"it's not up to him but it sure as hell is up to me. I was taking care of the custody case along with some other situations for Mrs. Ross before the accident, so it's my job to get Michael settle while his grandmother is unavailable for him"

"With all due respect Mr. Specter, but you are not…"

"You don't need to tell me what I am or what I am not, I told you I will personally handle he Ross's situation and I will". –Settled Harvey, "Now, if you excuse us, my client and I need to find a doctor to get more information, I'll get in touch with you later, you don't need to call me". –Harvey ended the conversation and turned Mike by the shoulders towards the nurse's desk, getting away to the Child Services worker.

"What was that? " –Mike asked as soon as he was sure she couldn't hear them.

"That was me doing you and your grandmother a favor" –Harvey lied, more to himself than to Mike, - "look, if they take you away, you will be put in the system and then to some center before they start looking for families to take you in, and that could take months, even years, and we don't know how long your grandmother is going to be here"

"Well,, thank you… I guess. –But Harvey, what am I going to do? What if they come back to the hospital and you are not here?" –It was impossible to miss the concerned in the kid's voice.

"That's not going to happen, because you are not going to be here in the hospital," –Harvey said, and continued immediately before Mike could say whatever it was he opened his mouth for,- "I know you want to be here, but you can't stay here alone, the doctors and personal will just call them again. I will help you, I'll figure something out".

A few minutes after, the doctor came back a told them the room number they had moved Edith to and Harvey and Mike followed him there.

"Can I see her?" –asked Mike once they arrived.

"I'm not supposed to let children go in, but I'm going to make an exception, you can go in but just for a couple of minutes"

So Mike made his way inside the room and even though he knew what he would see, the shock of seeing his grandmother in that state was huge. Edith was resting in a bed, her eyes closed as if asleep and there tubes going out of her o inside her, everywhere. She was surrounded by machines and needles, Mike hated needles and his Grammy was covered in then at this moment. It was pointless to try to keep the tears that were making their way out of his eyes, and the sob that was keeping him from breathing. After his parent's deaths, this was the worse experience he had ever lived. So he let it go, he buried his face in his grandmothers bed and sobbed. He cried is guilt towards her, hi cried his parent's deaths, hi cried that he was now alone in this world and he cried his fears towards tomorrow. Without Grammy, he had nothing, he was just an orphan boy with a great mind.

He cried so hard, that he didn't noticed when the doctor and Harvey came in the room.

"You could talk to her, you know" –Said the doctor, kneeling besides Mike and resting a hand on his shoulder- " I'm really sure that she can hear you" –he tried to smile, even though the whole scene was heartbreaking.

"No, she can't. And even if she did, hoe would that help? –Answered Mike, lifting his head from the bed just enough to be heard.

"Well,, you can talk to her and tell her how much you love her, and how much you need her, and that she has to be strong and you'll wait here for her to come back. Don't you think that would make your grandmother do all her best to come back to you?" –Asked the doctor, and Mike realized, that he didn0t have to fake the friendly tone or hat he didn't pity him, he was actually talking to Mike.

So Mike tried again, "Grammy," –he said reaching for Edith's hand. "It's Mike, the doctor says you can hear me. I don't know what happened Grammy, but I'm so sorry." –And the sobs came back again- "Grammy, please, you can't leave me right now, you still have a lot to teach me, and we still have a lot of things to do together. Grammy, please come back, if you can hear me, just come back to me. This world needs you, and I need you" –and that was all his voice could manage before it completely broke.

Harvey was standing by the door, taking in the scene, it definitely was the saddest think he'd ever seen. The doctor already told him that what was probably the cause of Edith's fall, was some sort of stress pills she had been taking, they had this kind of secondary effect on her, making her fall and hit her head in the kitchen.

He saw Mike talked to her grandmother and he saw the kid break. It was hard, and it was even harder that he didn't know what to do with him. Mike was such a brilliant kid but at that exact moment, crying over his comatose grandmother, he couldn't look a bit older that eight.

A few minutes passed, and the doctor made a sign to Harvey, indicating that it was time for Mike to leave. _Let the how begin_ , tough Harvey, imagining the work it would take to take Mike away from Edith at this moment.


	4. For warm milk and not so lonely nights

**So, Thank you for all the likes and follows and all. This chapter will be a bit longer than the other because I wamt the story to move a little bit faster, and I needed this chapter to be over for that.**

 **Again, I don't own any of the original characters from the show or the main story line, although some things of course are part of my own little private universe that now I'm sharing with you all.**

 **And again, I apologize for any grammar or any other kind of mistake you can find in it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Hey Mike? –He reached to boy's shoulder –"We need to go, your grandma needs to have a quiet room for a while" –he tried

"No, I'm not going anywhere" –Mike said, trying his best to hold the sobs that a minute ago were freely coming out. Harvey looked expectantly at the doctor, hoping a little help would come and it did.

"Mike, buddy," –the doctor said- "there's a rule that does not allow children in the hospital, but I promise you something, if you go with Mr. Specter here and let your grandma rest for a while, I promise you another visit to your grandma tomorrow. It can be a long one if you want." –he promised

"No, no, no," –Mike cried, although the offer seemed good- "I can't leave her, she wouldn't leave me"

"Okay Michael, you heard the doctor and we really need to get going, come on" –Harvey said, grabbing Mike by the armpits to put him in a standing position to try and make him walk-"the doctor promised you a long visit tomorrow and I promise you I will bring personally bring you" –Harvey promise, and to his surprise Mike started walking with him towards the exit and even more surprising, while walking he buried his face in the side of Harvey's chest, something normal for a crying kid but something completely new to the great Harvey Specter, who was so taken aback with the small act of… frustration? Sadness? ...trust?

Harvey took a sniffling Mike to Pearson Specter, texting Donna on their way. By the time they got there, Mike wasn't sniffling anymore, you could tell that he had cried because of his red, puffy eyes and the fact that there were no more tears coming out of them and also his voice sounded quite normal, not that Harvey knew that much, since the ride was made in complete silence on both parts.

When they arrived, Harvey walked in as normal as any other day, but Mike, he was in awe with the huge building. He had been living in New York his entire live, and he was use to big fancy buildings but he had never actually gone inside one, and now he was just going to walk into one of them as it is the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey kid," –Harvey interrupted his thoughts-"are you coming or not?

Without answer, Mike followed Harvey to the building and up to his office. When they got out of the elevator, a red-haired woman in a white dress was obviously waiting for them, because as soon as they got out, she ambushed them.

"Hi" –She said- "you must me Michael"

"Mike"- corrected Mike, a lot of people seem to be calling him Michael lately,-"hi"

"I'm Donna, I'm Harvey's secretary and superhero" –She introduced herself

"No, you're not" –Harvey complained

"Harvey, you hired me yourself 12 years ago"- Said Donna in an offended tone, winking at Mike. Mike immediately knew that he liked that woman.

"Let's move on" –Answered Harvey in an annoyed tone, walking towards his office with mike following.

"Wooooow!" –Mike exclaimed once they entered- "this is your office?"

"Yes kid, please don't tou…" –but before he even finished his sentence, Mike had one of his precious balls in his hands

"Do you like sports?"... Wow, is this really signed? Do you know any on these people? Have you seen them in person? Could you get me an autograph? – Mike asked enthusiastically, taking each one of Harvey's expensive, autographed sport balls in his hands and eliminating it.

"Okay, okay! Slow down and get your hands off my balls" –Harvey scolded, and Mike immediately left the baseball ball he had in his hands.

"I'm sorry" –He apologized

"It's okay kid, you didn't know. - Now, Donna lets Jessica know that I'm here"

"There's no need for that, Harvey" – A very tall black woman in a very expensive looking pink dress walked inside Harvey's office at that moment, only to be stopped in her tracks with a "What the hell Harvey" when looking at Mike.

"oookaaay, Mike, why don't you come with me? You look like you could use some juice now" –Said Donna pushing Mike the shoulders out of the office.

"Harvey, what's going on? That's the kid from your case, right? The pro-bono –"Jessica asked

"Yes, his name is Michael"

"And what is he doing in my firm?

So Harvey explained, everything, since Edith's accidents to the hospital, to the woman from child services, everything.

"And what were you thinking not letting that woman do her job?" –Jessica asked once Harvey finished his story.

"She was going to put him in the system!"

"And that's where he should be Harvey"

"He was not going straight to foster care, he was going to some sort on institution first, an orphanage!" –Harvey exclaimed

"And what exactly is your plan, bringing him here?"

"I don't know, to help him somehow, maybe find him a good foster home, for the time his grandmother can't take care of him"

"And in the time being? Harvey, we need to call child services"

"No, we can't. They were already looking into his case, they'll take him immediately" –second by second, his tone of voice was getting louder, not quite shouting yet, but on the edge of it.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing? That kid needs to sleep somewhere tonight, and you are not finding him a home in the next hours" – _How could it be that Jessica still so calm could use such a harsh tone?_ Harvey could never tell

"I'll take him with me!" –and finally the shouting got here!

Jessica started laughing –"And how exactly don you plan on doing that? Harvey, you have no idea of how to take care of a child"

"He's twelve, there's not much to take care of"

"And that exact comment proves my point. The fact that you think that a twelve year old is capable of taking care of himself just proves that you are not"

"Well, better me than some orphanage. It'll be just one night"

"Fine," –agreed Jessica- "but just keep in mind that his is a life you're taking upon your hands. This is a kid, not a puppy your found on the street"

"Do you really think I will let a puppy in my apartment? With all my expensive furniture? And all their messiness?

"Well, a kid is not much different" –Jessica smiled, knowing that there was no going back now, once Harvey got something in his mind, he made sure it got done and with that in mind, she really wanted to trust that Harvey could do this.

Meanwhile, Mike was actually having a good time, as much as he could get knowing that his grandmother was in the hospital and that he was completely clueless as to what was going to happen to him; Donna was really nice and she kept making conversation, avoiding Edith's subject. He talked about school, about hobbies and food. He was half way through his story from when he and Trevor almost burned Trevor's kitchen while trying to make pancakes for breakfast after a sleepover when Harvey came into the room they were and just said "Come on kid, you're coming with me" before continuing walking.

Both Donna and himself followed him, but Donna was the one who stopped him.

"Harvey, was going on?" –She said, standing in front of him to make him stop.

"Well, Michael here and I are going home"

"Harvey," –she said in a lower tone so only Harvey was able to hear- "what are you talking about?"

"It's been a long day, the kid needs to sleep and he can't stay at the hospital. I'll take him home with me and tomorrow I'll try and find a nice foster home for him to stay"

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's just one night, it'll be fine"

"Have you even asked him if that's what he wants?" –Donna asked

"Hey, Michael –Harvey asked him in a higher tone, -"what do you say if you come home with me tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital and well figure out what to do with you?"

And to both his and Donna's surprise, he agreed, not actually giving much thought about it. So both Harvey and Mike said goodbye to Donna and made their way to Harvey's apartment.

"Do you live here?" –Mike said, taking in everything he was looking at. He expected Harvey to live in an expensive-looking house, but he did not think about "that" house. It was huge and all glass, and Harvey had said that he lived alone, so it was all for just one person. "-It's amazing!"

"Yeah, I live here, come, this is going to be your room" –He said walking towards the guest bathroom he barely use- "the kitchen's over there and there's a bathroom inside, you do bathe yourself, right?"

"Of course I do!" –Said Mike offended- "I'm 12 not 2"

"Okay then, so I'll give you the whole tour"

Harvey walked Mike around the rest of the condo, not really sure what else to do, and by the time they were done with the tour they both just sat down in the living room, not quite in a conversation.

"I'll be right back" –Harvey told him, standing up and walking to the kitchen, getting his phone out to talk to Donna.

"I'm already outside your building" –She said when she answered the phone, before Harvey could even say a word.

"What?... how?... What?" – Harvey couldn't understand how Donna do it, it's like the woman is a witch or something, always not one but two steps ahead.

"Harvey, I can' believe that after all this time you still find me amazing, is not that I'm not but that you do"

"Just come up" –He said

"Already did" –Answered Donna from the entrance. She was carrying a bunch of bags, of shopping bags and a pizza box, Harvey looked at her with a mixture of gratefulness and doubt.- "Well, the kid has to eat"- And Harvey couldn't do anything but smile at her greatness.

Mike heard someone coming in and stood up when he saw it was Donna, he walked to the kitchen and greeted her and couldn't help a big smile forming on his face when he saw the pizza box. He hand' even noticed that he was hungry until he smelled the delicious smell of cheese mixed with tomato sauce.

"Hey sweetie,"- greeted Donna,- "you hungry?"

"Starving, actually" –he answered. In reward, Harvey earned an _I told you so_ look from Donna.

"Great!, let's have a seat then"- Said Donna

So they did. Both man were more than glad for Donnas company, if it weren't for here, they would've eaten in complete silence, which was awkward because in the weeks that Harvey and Mike have known each other, Harvey got to know that Mike was the kind of kid who never shuts up, he just talks and talks about all kinds of things, but since that morning at the hospital, the kid had been incredible quiet, so yeah, the both were thankful for Donnas company and the fact that she always seems to know what to say.

"Seems like you've gone shopping" –Mike said to Donna, after the three of the finished their pizza.

"Oh, yes. It's actually for you" –She said

Mike was beyond surprised –"For me? Why?"

"Well I figure you wouldn't have any pajamas in here," –she answered handing Mike one of the bags- "also, there's a toothbrush in there and a change of clothes for tomorrow"

"I'm just staying for one night, there was no need for all of this" – Mike thought it was really nice for Donna to do this for him, but that doesn't stopped him for feeling bad that she had to go through all that trouble for him.

"So… you were thinking about not brushing your teeth tonight? " –she asked him.

"Okay, point taken," –Mike said –"but still, there was no need for the rest of it, you didn't have too"

"Oh, but it was an opportunity for me to go shopping, and everybody knows how much I love shopping, so in the end, you were doing me a favor" –She looked at Harvey for help and thankfully Harvey got what she wanted and nodded his agreement, then she turned back to Mike and winked at him, making him feel a lot better about it.

After a few more minutes of chatting and even laughing a little, Donna stood up, taking some of the bags she had given Mike before with her.

"Why don't we leave Harvey to clean the kitchen here and we get you settle for the night? –She told Mike in a clearly not-up-for-discussion tone. Mike got up and followed her to the bathroom in the spare room. Donna made sure everything he needed for a shower was in the bathroom and then went to make sure the bed was also ready to be slept in and to put the thinks she had bought Mike in the room. When she was done, she went back to Harvey, who was finishing cleaning up the kitchen.

"Is he already asleep?" –Harvey asked when she joined him.

"No, he's taking a shower."-Donna then picked up the shopping bag she had left in the kitchen when she went with Mike and started to take groceries out of it and putting them away.-"I bought you some juice, and cereal and some fruit for breakfast tomorrow"

"What? What for? " –Harvey asked, clearly not comprehending.

"His has to eat Harvey, he's a kid. He can't just go around eating pizza and bagels from a coffee cart"

"Donna, tomorrow I'm finding him a new home" –Harvey reminded her in a this-is-really-not-necessary tone.

"Then make sure he goes well fed when he meets his new family –And that was the end of the discussion 1) because Donna's tone of voice said so and 2) because at that moment, a water-dripping Mike came into de the kitchen, wearing the new pajamas Donna had bought him and looking clean and tired.

"Harvey," –he said- "can I ask you why there is baby shampoo in your guest bathroom?"

"Baby shampoo? –"Harvey asked,-" I don't remember buying baby sham…oh, I think my brother left it last time he was here, it must be from my nieces"-he explained.

"That explains the rubber ducky that's also in there"

"That's not true, there's not a ducky in there"

To prove him wrong, Mike showed him a small, yellow ducky that he had been hiding behind his back, none of them could help but laugh even though Harvey tried his best not to.

"Okay honey, I think is time for you to go to bed," –Donna ordered Mike –" I don't know if normally you have a bed time or not, but today you've had a long day and tomorrow will be a long one also, so is best if you are well rested" –She said, not leaving space for complains.

Mike nodded and followed Donna to the spare room, wishing Harvey goodnight on his way. When they got there, Donna made sure that he got into bed and that he was comfortable and warm enough to sleep through the whole night, even if she wouldn't admit it, she was tucking him in, for which Mike was thankful for, because it was his Grammy who usually did that, and when she didn't, it was hard for him to go to sleep. After he was completely tucked in, Donna wish him goodnight and joined Harvey on the living room, where he was serving two drinks.

"Oh, I don't have time for that" –She told him.

"Why? You always have some time for scotch"

"Not tonight, I need to get going"

"You're leaving? No! You can't"

"Why not?"

"What am I supposed to do? What if he wakes up? What about morning?

"Harvey, he won't wake up and if he does, he's twelve, you don't need to worry, and I already left you everything you'll need in the morning. –Besides, you have babysat before, haven't you? For Marcus?"

"Yes, one night and both of the girls were already asleep, Marcus came back for them before they woke up so all I had to do was make sure they were still breathing"

"Well, it's the same with Mike, just keep him alive until tomorrow. Everything'll be fine. –She assured when Harvey once again tried to protest.

So Donna left, and Harvey was left alone, well not actually alone, Mike was there, sleeping. There wasn't much he could do about Mike that night, but still he couldn't just go to bed, so he decided to have Donna's drink and go through some paperwork and before he knew it, it was already 3:00 am. He remember that, because that was the time when he heard some noise coming from the guest room and he asked himself what could a kid could be doing at 3 :00 am before he stood up to go check on him.

When Donna finally left the room and Mike was left in complete silence was the moment when everything finally cam crushing down on him. His Grammy's illness, his parents deaths, being completely alone in the world, this probably being his last night in a warm bed and silent room, who knew what was going to happen to him after the next day. Harvey promised he would find a nice place for him to stay while Edith recovered, but what if she never did? What if he had to stay in the system until he was eighteen? Or what if Harvey couldn't find a nice family for him or at the end decided that he just didn't care? He felt so lonely as he tried to think if different ways to get out of this situation. He thought about running away, about hiding in his and Grammy's old apartment, getting a job maybe, but who would hire a 12 year old? He thought about all kinds of crazy scenarios until sleep finally won over him just to be woken by a nightmare, that nightmare that always haunted his dreams and that always came back when he was feeling nervous or anxious, the nightmare was about the night his parents died, only in his dream, he was with them on the car and the three of them were on a long, dark, lonely road and after the crash, he was left all alone in that rainy night on that road.

He woke up crying, not being able to help it and even though he did his best to muffle the sobs that were coming out of him, it was impossible to stop them altogether.

"Mike?," –Harvey asked, peeking inside the room –"hey kid, what's going on?" – he saw Mike crying on his bead, his face buried in the pillow that was resting on his knees, so he decided that it was okay to come inside the room and approach the bed.

"It's nothing Mr. Specter" –Mike answer from the pillow

"Are we backing to Mr. Specter now?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry Harvey, it's nothing, I'm fine" –He tried to stop the sobbing and sniffles long enough to look at Harvey, but at the end, he couldn't keep them that long.

"Well, there must be something wrong if you are crying at 3 in the morning, don't you think?"

"There are a lot of things that are wrong, but it's nothing you should worry about"

"Well kid, if its keeping you from sleeping and it's keeping ME from sleeping, then I think I have the right to worry about" Harvey lied, thinking that maybe with another approach Mike would open up"

"It's just this dream I have, it happens when I'm scared, that's all" –answered Mike, tear starting to come out of his eyes again.

"Are you scared?" – _What a stupid question Harvey, of course the kid's scared!-_ "I mean, maybe if you talk about it, it will help"

"It's just…" –he broke off again, tears were fluently coming out- "I miss my mom and dad and they are never coming back, and I miss my Grammy and she may never come back, and I can't do anything to help her, just sit here and cry like a baby, and.. And.. And.."

"Hey," –He interrupted –"crying doesn't make you a baby, it's completely understandable to be sad and to miss your parents, I still miss mine sometimes" – _where did THAT came from?_ \- Harvey knew he was trying to make the kid feel better, but _talking about his parents?_ Something was completely wrong with him.- "Wait here a second, I'll be right back".

He went out of the room and to the kitchen and texted Donna for help, this is what he was afraid of, the kid waking up in the middle of the night crying, but of course Donna wouldn't answer, it was now 3:35am, she was asleep, so Harvey tried to think of something to calm the kid, he went through his drawers and kitchen cabinets, finding nothing, finally he opted for the fridge and inspiration just came in. he grabbed the milk cartoon and poured some into a cup and microwaved it. Yes, "the" Harvey Specter was bringing warm milk to a crying child in the middle of the night, something definitely was wrong.


	5. The start?

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I've been extremely busy. I still am but I just don't want to forget about this story.**

 **This chapter may feel like it moves way to fast, but Hey! It's a fanfic and sometimes they have to move a bit faster so we can get to the good stuff, doesn't it? So I hope this can be understood and still enjoyable.**

 **Reviews are so more than welcome as well as ideas and DM's.**

 **Enjoy** **J**

Harvey made his way back to the room, where Mike was still in the same position but no longer crying, just some sniffs now and then.

"Drink this and try to go back to sleep" –He said handing him the mug with the milk. He was about to turn to leave when thought that maybe Mike would like some company came across his mind, so instead of leaving moved the chair that was on the room and put it next to Mike's bed and sat.

They both sat in there in this weird but comfortable silence, the only sound being the small sips Mike gave to the mug in his hands and their breathings. When he was finished, he gave the mug back to Harvey, who broke the silence standing up.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now?" –He asked

"Yeah, I think I can. –Harvey?"

"Yeah?" –He answered from the door.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome kid."

"Harvey?" –Mike asked again when Harvey was about to exit the room. "Could you maybe… leave the door a little bit open?" –It took all of his strength to ask that, and Harvey could see it. He didn't know if it was because the kid was just too easy to read or because in the last couple of weeks he had actually gotten to know him a little bit. He really hoped it was the first one.

The next day, Harvey woke up at his usual time, and without realizing how or why, the first thing he did was to go check on Mike, who was soundly asleep under the covers of the guest bed. He looked so young and so trouble-free and so comfortable that he decided to let him sleep a few more minutes before he had to face a new hard day.

So he left the room and went to make some coffee and get ready and also, he took the things Donna bought for Mike's breakfast and put them of the kitchen table.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and he engaged to the task of waking up Mike, which ended up being way more difficult than he thought, feeding him and getting him into the car. By the end, as task as easy as that ended up all messed up because Harvey wasn't used to deal with anyone else's morning routine and Mike wasn't used to anyone besides Grammy (and his parents when they were alive)trying to boss him around in the mornings, especially when that someone had no idea what he was doing. So in order for Mike to be fully dressed up before leaving the apartment he ended up having his breakfast on the car and Harvey needed to be reminded that they were supposed to go to the hospital to visit Edith before heading to the firm.

A few minutes later they both arrived to the hospital, and while Harvey spoke to the doctor Mike used the fifteen minutes he was allowed to visit his grandmother. He entered the room and although he knew he'd find Edith in the exact same condition that the day before a small part of him, the childish part, the part of him that needed to be taken care of and that needed his grandmother to kiss him goodnight and hug him so tight that everything else went away, that part of him still hoped to find Edith sitting on the bed, reading a book and smiling at the sight of him. But of course that didn't happen, and when Mike entered the room Edith was still lying in bed, still plugged to all kinds of tubes and still unconscious. Tears immediately came and he found nothing better to do than to climb on the bed and lie next to her; and that's how Harvey found him, lying next to his grandmother, holding her hand while quietly crying. Not even Harvey could deny that the picture he was looking at was heartbreaking and it was even more heartbreaking the expression on the kids face when he told him they needed to get going.

Getting Mike out of the hospital wasn't as hard as the last time, he knew that he couldn't stay longer and more importantly, he was terrified that the social worker would come and find him alone, or more specifically, would come and find him without Harvey to stand up for him.

After a long and quiet ride they arrived at Pearson Specter. Harvey went straight to his office followed by Mike. Harvey hoped that Donna could cheer up Mike a little bit.

"Good morning" –he greeted her when they both arrived to his office.

"Harvey," –She acknowledge "Hi Mike, sweetie"

"Hey Donna" –Mike answered, trying to smile.

"How was your night? Did you sleep well? Did you have breakfast? How are the clothes? Do they fit?

"Donna, Donna. Calm down, let the boy answer" –Harvey said, "No, even better. Michael, you stay here with her and catch up on the last 12 hours you last saw each other while I get to work"-He said going inside his office, leaving Mike to answer Donna's questions.

They talked for about 20 minutes when the phone rang and Donna went inside with Harvey, leaving Mike by himself on her desk.

"Harvey," –She said approaching him – "Joseph McHeel just called. He says he needs to meet with you immediately.

"Did he say why?"

"Not exactly, but I think he wants to settle"

"What? He can't"

"Well, apparently he was approached last night and got an offer".

"I need to go meet him" –Harvey said getting up from his chair to gather his things.

"No, you can't. What about Mike?"

"What about him?"

"Well, you can't take him with you. –And you are supposed to be searching for a home for him"

"Clear your schedule, take care of him today" –he said from the door- "I'll come back early and search for a home"

"Harvey, you well know that you won't come back early"

"Bye-bye Donna" –Harvey said exiting the office. He knew Donna would know what to do and would take good care of Mike, besides, it was not like getting him into a foster home was something urgent, let's be honest, the kid had somewhere to stay, and it wasn't like he was staying on the street or something. With a _you'll stay with Donna for a while, I'll be back later_ to Mike when he passed Donnas desk, he left the firm.

Donna came out of Harvey's office a few minutes later and stood next to Mike.

"So, Harvey left" –She said

"I know. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, is just something with a client, nothing out of the ordinary? Why don't you go to Harvey's office while a finish some paperwork I have and then you and I will go out?"

"To Harvey's office? Won't he be mad?"

"Oh no, don't worry. And it'll just be a few minutes".

So Mike when inside Harvey's office and sat at the couch, to intimidate to sit at the desk like he thought when he first entered. As promised, ten minutes later Donna came in, hand-bag in hand and coat in the other, ready to leave.

"Where are we going?"- Mike asked.

"Well, first of all. Do you mind spending another nigh at Harvey's?"

"Ummm, no... I guess not. Why?"

"Well, I know Harvey and I know the client he went to see, so I know that he won't be able to come back early today. I think it's easier for both of you if you stay again"

"Yeah, that's fine. - So, where are we going?" –Mike asked again.

"First of all, because you are supposed to be at school, we are going there and I'm going to have a talk with your principal. Then we are going to run some errands, lunch, pick up some stuff and if you want to, visit your grandma.

"Wow, it sounds like you have a plan"

"Yes, we have a busy day ahead of us, so let's start moving".

They both left the building. Donna was excited because she was sure she earned the right to call Ray and use him because she was doing what Harvey told her, and of course she was not going to use cabs the whole day.

First of all, Mike told her which school he assisted and they made their way there. Once they arrived, Ray was ordered to wait for them and he and Donna went inside but only Donna went to talk to the principal.

Once Donna charmed her was inside the office, she explained Mike's situation to the father/principal. Explaining why Mike hadn't been to school in a couple of days and why he may be absent or late in the next couple of days. Although she wouldn't say it, she knew that Harvey wasn't putting any effort into flinging Mike a home, and it wasn't an accident, he was doing it on purpose, maybe subconsciously, but on purpose. Something in Mike woke something inside of Harvey; he was changed in ways that only someone who had been spending day after day with him for many years as she had could see. And it was not just her, she had a small chat with Jessica about it, and she agreed. No, decently Mike was there for the long run. At least until his grandma was well again so she could take care of him; still, it was impossible to tell something of this to Harvey, he would just freak and shut down.

But it didn't' mean that Donna couldn't do as much as she could to help. So, knowing how far Mike's school was from Harvey's condo and the firm, and knowing New York's traffic, she asked for a special permission for Mike to arrive late in the mornings. The principal agreed, offering to do as much as he could to help the boy he saw growing up. He would talk to Mike's first period teachers and explain the situation and whatever else was in order. She then asked for Mike's past homework or anything he needed to catch up on.

After they left the school they went to Mike's grandma's house, so he could pick up his uniforms, school books and some more clothes. And it was way harder than what he though. Tears came immediately; thankfully Donna was there and she was a very good distractor, making Mike hurry in getting his stuff, making him run from side to side of the house picking thinks up and making sure everything was in order. So, in the end they weren't more than fifteen minutes inside, for which Mike was deeply thankful.

"Mike,-Donna said once they were back again in the car- I have to buy a present for my nephew. I have no idea what to get him. Would you mind helping me? – He's your age, maybe a book or some clothes. A toy? –She lied. She knew that if she plain asked Mike what he would like to get, he wouldn't admit it, but making him think that he was picking for someone else, she should see where he laid eyes on. The kid needed something to cheer him up and she knew that Harvey, although he had his best interest in mid, wouldn't think go taking him to a store or a mall or neither had the patience to browse around.

So to the mall they went, once inside Mike lead the way to his favorite bookstore. Feeling in "his zone" he started chatting nonstop. He walked Donna all around the store, telling her about the books he read, the ones he wanted to read, the series that he hadn't finished yet; which ones he recommend, which ones he didn't. An hour after their arrival, Mike had two piles, one of the ones he wanted to read and the ones he already did and highly recommended.

"Well Mike, I think I'm going to by my nephew this one" Donna said showing him one of the books from the I-would-love-to-read-pile.

"Good choice"

"Since you've been so helpful, you can take one or two as well"

"What? No, I couldn't"

"Of course you can. You helped me, now I want to help you. I know you want it, so don't make a big deal out of it. –Besides, we still have to go clothes shopping."

Mike happily agreed then, so Donna paid for the books and they left for a clothes store, where Mike ended up with yet another pair of new clothing because according to Donna _If fit really well on him_. He didn't know how but by the end of the day Donna was able to buy him new clothes, new books and even a new game they saw at the toy store. That was Donna; she made you do things without you even noticing it.

Harvey still wasn't home when they arrived that night to his apartment, so Donna made dinner and sent Mike to get ready for bed, while she also made sure that his uniform was wearable for the next day.

Harvey arrived while they were finishing up their dinner. He sat on the table with them for company while they finished.

"Sorry I'm late, the meeting took waaay longer than I expected"

"It's okay," –said Donna.-"you're just in time for dinner, Mike was about to go to bed"

"So early?"

"Is not early Harvey, have you seen the time?" –Donna scolded.

Harvey checked his watch and apologized again when he came aware of the time. Donna left when he was having something to eat while Mike got ready for bed. After that they both said goodnight and went to bed, only to be waken again by the same teary situation from the previous night, only this time he knew what to do: a warm mug of milk and some company would calm him down enough to go back to sleep.

"Harvey, you need to hurry up" –Mike ushered the next morning.

"Why?, we are still on time"

""The doors will close. I can't be left out of class again"

"Mike, it's fine"

"Yesterday it took us an hour to get from the firm to my school"

"An hour? Where do you go to school...Bronx?- Hurry up Michael, we can't be late"

And like that, they both established a small routine. Every morning Harvey would drive Mike to school –Than you Donna for the getting-in-late-permission, then Harvey would go to the office. At 3pm Harvey would either send Ray or himself and pick up Mike from school, hey would have a small lunch near the firm, visiting Edith afterwards, then home, dinner and bed. On the afternoons, Mike would silently (not so much) sit in Harvey's office or in some empty cubicle if Harvey was busy and do some homework. With the passing days, everyone at the firm was used and in love with the kid, he was just so smart and charismatic and the associates liked to have him around and use his brilliant mind on their favor. Louis was all over the edge with him, only Mike used to run from him, something Louis couldn't understand given that he tried very hard every day to be some sort of "cool uncle" for him, bringing him deserts and treats every day. Even Jessica was used now to the kid's presence, affirming she didn't' mind him being there as long as he stayed out of the way from anything important. Donna was just overenthusiastic, seeing Mike every day, getting to take him shopping or to lunch and especially, seeing how the kid had a softener effect on Harvey.

Without noticing it, he was now just so used to having Mike around that he didn't even think about the things that needed to be done, like picking him up or helping him out, they just came automatically. He even stopped minding Mike leaving stuff at his desk (where he likes to work when Harvey doesn't notice, although he would denied it if being asked).


End file.
